


Past the Ones I Used to Know

by igrockspock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the last moments of her life, Lily remembers the people who matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past the Ones I Used to Know

Death can't be fought.

Lily falls against the crib. Her fingers brush against Harry's. She slides to the floor.

It looks fast, but time slows.

She sees Harry, unsteady on his feet but steady on a broom.

Peter, shy and stumbling on every visit, even after they had named him their most trusted friend. How could she not have known?

Sirius with light glinting off jet black hair, pain hidden behind a movie star smile.

Remus, old before his time, defeat in his eyes. She owes him an apology, when they meet again.

Severus, who probably doesn't deserve her last thoughts, but still -- he was her first true friend. 

Her parents, dead in a car crash two years ago; she'll see them again, soon. 

Petunia, who made herself vile because she couldn't see that she was loved.

And James, not on their wedding day, but every day. When they made up after a fight. When he poured her breakfast cereal. When he made her a cup of tea even when she hadn't asked, and when he was a useless lump lying on the couch. Those were the important days, all of them.

Twenty-two is young to die, but she's had a _life_. She hopes someone tells Harry that -- not just that she died, but that she _lived_.


End file.
